


belonging to earthbound stars

by beccaboom



Series: #damereydaily2020 [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dad!Poe, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, fluff for daaaaaaaaaays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22138660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccaboom/pseuds/beccaboom
Summary: Poe and Rey make a difficult decision.For the #damereydaily2020 Day #5 prompt: “You are the best thing that’s ever been mine.”
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: #damereydaily2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590235
Comments: 21
Kudos: 61
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	belonging to earthbound stars

**Author's Note:**

> Well, friends, I’m writing dad!Poe again so all is right in the world - never fear! And have I written a similar story before? Sure. Did that stop me from writing this? Not. at. all.
> 
> Thank you to [draco_sollicitus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draco_sollicitus/pseuds/Draco_sollicitus) for taking a gander at this before I unleashed it out into the world!

“You know, we’re going to have to name him eventually.” Poe shifted the squirming bundle in his arms and sat down on the bed next to his wife. 

His  _ wife _ . They had a  _ son _ .

If you’d have asked Poe a few years ago what he thought his life would look like after the war, he’s not sure he’d have been able to predict this. Then again, he never saw Rey coming. She’d blindsided him with her strength, her courage, and, let’s be honest, her smile. 

Her smile was as bright as sunshine.

“I know, Poe, but it feels like there’s so much at stake! I lived most of my life being ‘just Rey.’ What was that you read me in that holoplay of yours? ‘What’s in a name, anyway?’ I hate saying that, to me, so kriffing much is in one little name. I spent all my life trying to figure out who I am and now that I know...what I know...it’s important to me this little guy has a good, strong, name. So he’ll always know that he has a home, that he’s loved, that he belongs somewhere.” Rey wiped at a tear that was slowly making its way down her cheek.

Poe settled their son in Rey’s arms, rearranging the pillows to support them, and snuggled into her side. “Sunshine, no child of ours will ever have to worry about that. I’ll love them, just as I love you. To the moon and back?” Poe said as he stroked his son’s downy-soft hair.

“To the moon and back, flyboy.” Rey glanced down at her son. “And flybaby, I guess.” Rey giggled. “So, sweetpea, what should we call you?” she emphasized with a gentle boop on her son’s nose.

“What about Han? I know how much he meant to you, however little time you got to spend with him. And without anyone to carry on the Solo name, I can’t imagine a better baby to be his namesake.” Poe smoothed back the wisps of hair that had broken out of Rey’s buns, letting his hand trail down her arm.

“I love it,” Rey sniffed, her eyes glassy. “He looks like a Han, doesn’t he? But I think this little guy needs a middle name, don’t you? Hmm...oh! I think I have it.”

“I’m all ears, sweetheart,” Poe said as he kissed her temple.

“Poe, I want to introduce you to your son - Han Temmin Dameron. And if one day someone wanted to call him ‘Snap,’ there would be no greater honor.” Rey glanced up from the baby and into her husband’s eyes.

Tears shone brightly on Poe’s face. To say that Snap’s death at the Battle of Exegol forever changed him would be an understatement. And having to tell Karé that he’d died? One of the worst days of his life. Not a day went by that he didn’t think of one of his oldest and closest friends.

Poe couldn’t think of a better way to celebrate him.

“Sunshine, I...I love you...thank you.” He tipped Rey’s chin up and leaned down for a kiss. “I can’t tell you how much that means to me.”

Rey leaned into her husband, both staring down at their son with so much love it threatened to burst out of them. “You belong to a lot of people, little one. Your namesakes. The galaxy. But you’re the best thing that’s ever been  _ ours _ .”

**Author's Note:**

> Hell yeah, Poe is totally a Shakespeare nerd like me.
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
